He Got Her A Horse
by AliceJericho
Summary: Things were ultimately different, but in the end not much at all had changed. John Cena/Mickie James. - For Sonib89


**a/n I hope this is okay! It's totally the last thing I ever thought I'd be writing! Personally, I'm not much of a Mickie James fan... But this is for **_**Sonib89**_** who was the 200****th**** review for Miztaken Identity! It was supposed to be based on **_**No More Drama**_** by Mary J. Blige... But in the end it didn't really end up that way.**

Things had been plenty different since she had been released, no matter how many times he tried to tell himself otherwise. Sure they had been on different brands for four months beforehand, but this just made things much worse.

He was unable to comprehend why she would have to join TNA. He understood very well that she was not getting her job with WWE back anytime soon, as Vince was very adamant in her release, but he was not too pleased to hear she had joined the rival company.

He was the WWE's poster boy and she was his girlfriend. How did that make him look? Sure, he wanted her to continue wrestling and she was very talented and she deserved television time, he just wished that maybe she'd stayed in the independents.

He wanted to be able to support her in any way that he could, he also wished that he could spend all of his time with her. He wasn't willing to give up his top spot in the WWE and she wasn't willing to try and come back.

Despite everything, he still loved her with all his heart and he was going to make it work.

"John?" he marvelled at how soft her voice was, even when she was yelling it through the large house, "Are you home?"

She shouldn't have needed to ask if he was home, it was he who had invited her over. She always did though, she was predictable like that.

"Yeah, just down here!" he called back with a broad smile. She could have found him on her own - he was predictable like that – but she always called for him so she could hear his voice.

He could hear her light footsteps through the silent house as she made her way into his large rumpus room.

"I'm a little earlier than I thought I would be... The plane was actually on time! Can you believe it? I couldn't! But then I decided that it was best to stop thinking about it! Because then might jinx it!"

"Jinx what?" John asked with a low chuckle,

"The good day that has to come after a plane is on time!" she said excitedly as John finally stood up and walked over to her, "Nothing can ruin this day! Absolutely nothing!"

When he was stood in front of her, she reached up and wrapped her arms around his muscular neck, smiling against the kiss he placed on her lips.

Not soon after, the pair was situated on the couch, watching _Flicka_, just enjoying each other's company. She had all the free time in the world now that she was in TNA, only filming shows one week a month, John, however, still had appearances to make practically every day of the week.

"Christmas is in a couple of weeks." She mentioned nonchalantly, causing a grin to break out on John's face.

"It is," he said calmly, "Why do you mention it?" she could tell very well that he was trying to get out of talking about it. John loved Christmas as much as the next person, but he was very secretive.

"I just wanted to know what you wanted." She said quietly. Sometimes she hated just how much he knew about her, until she remembered that that was the reason she loved him.

"A car," John said with a smirk, knowing that he could easily fool her into thinking that is what he seriously wanted.

"What sort of car?" she asked, her eyes still fixed on the screen, not wanting to show her shock at his admission.

"Bugatti Veyron." John said casually,

"A good car?" the petite woman asked.

"Yeah, definitely. Zero to sixty in two point six seconds." She gasped involuntarily, "Fastest car in production, according to Guinness. Super sport make."

"Oh, wow." She said quietly, "How much does it cost?"

"One point seven million." John said as casually as he could, feeling his girlfriend stiffen dramatically.

"Oh, wow." She repeated, suddenly feeling sick to her stomach. "John..."

"I'm kidding." He told her when he knew she would start making up an excuse as to why she couldn't buy it, "Really. I don't expect you to buy me a car for Christmas. Especially that one." His arm tightened around her body, pulling her closer.

She relaxed and turned her attention back to _Flicka_, having a silent laugh at herself for believing him and for being so gullible.

They sat in silence for another ten minutes, but she was waiting for John to speak. He, on the other hand, knew what she was waiting for. He was choosing to stay silent just to mess with her mind.

"John?" she finally asked, this time turning to face him.

"Mickie?" he mocked her. She looked down at her hands before looking back into his eyes.

"Aren't you going to ask me what I want for Christmas?" he put on his most serious thinking face before he shook his head.

"No." She raised her eyebrow,

"What do you mean 'no'?" she pulled away from him.

"I already got you a present." He stated like it was the simplest thing in the world, "Well, I haven't got it yet. But I know what I'm getting you." Her mouth dropped slightly,

"How can you _know_ what you're getting me? I haven't even mentioned anything." Mickie stated in disbelief.

"I think I know you pretty well." He pulled her back so her head was resting on his chest once more, "Now watch the movie."

Silence consumed them once more, but it did not last long. "What did you get me?"

"A one way ticket back to the WWE." John said seriously,

"John? What? And you didn't even _talk_ to me about it?" she as good as screamed at him, "I'm _happy_ in TNA!"

"Calm down, I was kidding." He laughed at her reaction, "I got fired and I'm coming to TNA." He said seriously again, but Mickie shook her head.

"Fool me once," she began the old saying. "John, seriously, just tell me what you got me."

"A horse." He said as his eyes were once again fixated on the screen. She couldn't tell if he was being serious or not.

"You got me a horse? For Christmas? Are you _serious_?" she asked as her excitement levels increased dramatically.

"Yes! I got you a horse! You like horses, correct? That's why we're watching this." He laughed at her, pulling her once more to his side.

He got her a horse.


End file.
